


To a Brighter Future

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Just Write Trope Bingo 2020, M/M, One-Shot, Pretend couple, Scott Gets Replaced, Scott is a Bad Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It was supposed to be for a day. Keeping Peter from the hands of a woman who only cares about what she wants. It ended up being something else entirely and Stiles wasn't sure if he could hate any part of it.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale
Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803853
Comments: 24
Kudos: 471
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	To a Brighter Future

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe. Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2020 Trope Bingo challenge. For the prompt: Pretend Couple.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles looked at Scott with an incredulous look on his face. He wasn't sure that he had heard him correctly.

"You want me to lie about dating Peter?" Stiles asked.

"Look, I don't like Peter, and I never will, but he's helped us a lot. He's training you how to use the Hale library."

The threat that once Stiles knew everything about that meant that Peter was disposable was left open, but Stiles heard it all the same. 

"I told you to not make plans unless I was around, Scott. I mean, why in the hell would think that I am the best option for that? I leave for school again in three weeks!"

"You'll have to put that off by a day or two," Scott said.

Stiles glared at Scott. He knew that he should have just not come home this summer. The set of FBI classes that he was supposed to take were put off and would be done a few hours each weekend over the next semester after the Agent who normally taught them got into a massive car wreck, and the back-up was on maternity leave. It was a confluence of events that made for Stiles having the first month of summer off. He would have to head back, and he had planned on heading back early to get used to be near the GWU campus again. It seemed though that he would have to just take a few less days. 

"Two days, and that's it. I will not have this jeopardize my career," Stiles said.

Scott waved him off like he didn't care, and really Stiles knew that he didn't. Not since Scott had failed out of UC Davis after his freshman year because Stiles wasn't around to ensure that he could get his work done and his studying done. The man he had become between tenth and eleventh grades in high school wasn't around. He laughed as he watched Scott get into his car. It had been what he had bought with the money he had been given by his father for college since he needed something to actually get to and from Beacon Hills.

Stiles looked up into the sky, and he snuck out his cell phone from his pocket. He was about to call Derek when he felt eyes on him. He sat up and saw Derek heading toward him.

"So...how well do you know the Moran Pack?" Stiles asked.

"I told Scott not to form an alliance with them. My mother refused."

"Dude, that is not the way that you do that with Scott. You should have told him that your mother and them were great friends, best friends in the world. He lives to the opposite of what you say that he should do. He just wants to be contrary to you. So...how much of a threat are they?"

"They are old fashioned as hell. Peter hates them. He's happy to not have to worry about taking up with the Alpha's daughter. She used to sniff around him when they came for local meetings that Mom held. She's an airhead, and that's being nice," Derek said. He dropped down onto the picnic table with Stiles, making sure to not disturb Stiles' work that he was doing for the class that wasn't being held. It would help him in the months when he was back in classes. "So, the main thing is that they are going to want you both to smell like each other."

"So I'll be staying at the loft with you guys, yeah, that's fine. Dad's dating again, and I think I'm cramping his style."

"I thought he was last seen on a date with Melissa."

"Yeah, that's why it's cramping his style. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna move in like now."

"Sure. Peter's bed is big enough for an orgy to happen in. We can just...go to your place and get your things, and then we can talk more with just the three of us. Peter's not happy about this, but at least he doesn't have to do it with anyone else."

"So did Scott explain anything when he blurted that Peter was in a courting period with a human?" Stiles asked as he started to shove his stuff into the folder that he had gotten it all out of. Derek didn't touch anything, learning that Stiles knew the order he needed to put things in. Derek did grab the books and stack them for Stiles to stick away when he was done.

"No. Thankfully, Alpha Moran isn't the most expressive of things like that. He's got humans in his Pack, and they are treated well. They are just so old fashioned that they would never let a human mate with the Alpha, Second, or Third."

"Peter's not any of those."

"Well, in Moran's eyes, no matter what, since Peter and I are born wolves, he's going to listen to Peter and me over everyone but Scott. Though, after they talk with Scott, they might just listen to Peter and me over him anyway."

Stiles laughed at that. Peter and Derek were the only reason why Beacon Hills was as safe as it was. When the Dread Doctors had finally been taken care of, and things had settled down. Peter and Derek had made sure that the Pack was actually trained since they weren't going from crisis to crisis anymore. Even Stiles had actually been trained to fight with weapons that would actually harm most Supernatural creatures they came across. Chris Argent had helped as well and was slowly being contacted by Packs, who actually needed help. The only blip on it all had been when Chris had finally come around and made sure that Derek and Peter knew that Gerard was alive after he had figured out that Scott hadn't told them. 

Life had changed then. Peter and Derek had started to work for Beacon Hills instead of working for Scott. It hadn't caused as many issues as Stiles had thought. Though Scott had tried to get Peter thrown into Eichen for what amounted to thought crimes had been the first crack in Derek's following of Scott. Stiles had been pissed at his father until they had gotten everything straightened out. That was also when Noah had stopped seeing Scott as the son that he should have had. Stiles had tried not to feel too hurt on that. It was still a little there though, a little crack in the wall of their relationship that wasn't changing it much, but they both knew that it was there.

Melissa loved her son, but she didn't agree with a lot of what he had told her over the years. Especially about the Hales. Peter was working as a lawyer again, something he had been doing just before the fire. It was why he wasn't around that much, getting work done in the trenches of San Francisco before coming home and working for a good firm there. Derek was working as a Deputy so that he could help his father with everything. With the Hales being fully entrenched in town, two former Hale Betas had come back as well. Which Stiles felt good about given that he had known that something was up with Wilcox when he had been younger. The smelling of Stiles' emotions was the reason why Wilcox had known when Stiles was up to no good. 

"I'll see who can help us get you moved."

"Dude, I don't need help with that. My stuff will all fit into the Jeep, and it's pretty much still in bags. I just need to get it all loaded up. I've got a load of clothes to do, okay if I do that at your place?"

"You are going to be washing all of your stuff mixed in with ours. The scent of our detergent needs to be on there, but a mix of Peter and I's scents will help."

"Sure, I'll let you be my maid on that." Stiles slung his bag over his shoulder and braced for the shove that he knew was coming. 

* * *

"It's time?" Stiles asked as he sipped at his mug. It was eight in the morning, which wasn't early, considering he was used to getting up and running before taking a shower and eating. It was just a horrible morning with the threat of the Moran's arriving.

"Yup," Derek said as he dished out Stiles' food from the skillet. 

"Let's get this show on the road," Peter said before kissing Stiles' forehead and rubbing their cheeks together. It was the standard greeting that Stiles got no matter who was around. 

A few of the Pack had issues with the public displays of affection, which Stiles found funny as hell, given that everyone had walked in on them at some point doing worse things. Scott really was horrible about not paying attention to his senses when it came to fucking whoever he was fucking. After Malia had broken up with him, the wolf had been going through a big phase where he slept with whoever would spread their legs. 

Stiles started to eat as Peter got his own food. Between the two Hales, Stiles rarely served himself. It was something that Stiles had taken a bit to get used to, but he knew that it wasn't that they didn't think he could do it, it was just part of Pack. If Stiles cooked, he served, and the other two cleaned up. If Derek cooked, Stiles and Peter cleaned up. It was the way that they worked. It was kind of nice, Stiles thought. There was no real set; this is how things have to be done type shit in the house. Sometimes none of them felt like cooking, and they got take out. Sometimes Peter had a hard case, and he worked through it by making a meal that took hours, and he was pleased when it was done. Derek liked to cook soups when he had a hard day. Stiles cooked casseroles. It was working, it was almost like they were a family. 

Derek walked over to the door and opened it up just as the Moran Pack got there. Scott and the rest of the Pack was late. Despite Scott being the Alpha, the loft and it's building were used for Pack things.

"Derek," one of the women said. 

Stiles kept on eating with Peter beside him. 

"Welcome, this is what of the Pack is here. Most of you remember my Uncle Peter, and this is partner, Stiles Stilinski."

Derek stepped back to allow more than just the Alpha into the loft.

Stiles looked at who entered and smiled as he saw the fact that there were just three men and five women. For all of their traditional leanings that Derek had talked about, they didn't keep to gender politics like humans did.

"This is Alpha Moran, his second Betty, and his third, Alice. I'm sorry I don't remember the names of the others."

"You had never met them before. We will save that for when the rest of your Pack gets here."

"Where is your lovely daughter?" Peter asked.

"Bella is staying at the hotel. One of the other Betas that was left with the rest of the Pack is having a minor freak out. She's pregnant with her first child, and her husband is failing to keep her calm."

"Ah, that would be Miss Suze?" Peter asked.

"Yes. She does freak out about a lot of things, doesn't she?" Alice asked. 

Stiles looked at each of the wolves and tried to commit their faces to memory.

"Did you eat before coming over?" Derek asked.

"Yes. Though some coffee would be lovely," Moran said.

"Well, I have four pots in carafes. A dark roast, medium, and two pots of blonde. So please help yourselves." 

Stiles finished off his food, and as soon as he laid down his fork, Peter was picking up his plate to put in the dishwasher. Stiles took a sip of his coffee to find it mostly empty. He reached behind to grab the fifth carafe that was mostly empty. It was the good blend that Stiles and Peter liked, but Derek hated. He filled up his cup and then Peter's with the last of it before adding a touch of cream to Peter's. Stiles drank this blend with nothing in it. 

"Stilinski, that's the name of the Sheriff, isn't it? He an uncle or something?" Moran asked as he settled in at the island in the kitchen. 

"Why would you think he's an uncle?" Peter asked.

"Well, the age is about right for his son, but his son's name is Mieczysław," Moran said with a slightly smug look on his face. 

"Yup, and would you go by Mieczysław?" Stiles asked.

A few of the Moran Betas laughed at that, and even Moran cracked a slight smile. 

"It is a very hard name to say."

"Yup, try telling kids in school that it's your name. I adopted Mischief for a while. As close as I could get to my name and then, Stiles came a little later. It's a handed-down name for the family. Adopted by my great-grandfather when he was in the Army. My grandfather went by it, and well, he was an abusive asshole, and I didn't know that until I had already gotten attached to Stiles, and everyone at school knew me by it. No, there is just Dad and me. However, there is an aunt on my mother's side. We don't talk to her much, but I've been a little more talkative to her after a few things were cleared up. It's been pretty good."

"Your mother had been dead for a long time. I'm shocked you didn't latch onto your aunt."

"Well, back then, we assumed that she was part of some kind of cult since she wanted my mother to try some miracle cure. There is no miracle cure for what she had, and even after I found out about werewolves, she would have had to have been bitten pretty early to be healed by her issue."

Moran nodded his head. He looked at Derek. The Betas had all gotten themselves a cup of coffee or a glass of water. Derek had laid out enough stuff to make sure that they were pretty good off to get what they wanted. 

"I hope that the rest of your Pack gets here soon."

As if that summoned them, the door opened again, but this time it was just Parrish, Wilcox, Roberts, and Lydia trailed behind. She was dressed to impress and didn't even acknowledge the Moran Pack but walked up to Peter and kissed his cheek before doing the same to Stiles. 

"Good morning, My Goddess," Stiles said.

Lydia laughed and leaned into Peter. "He's to chipper for this early morning. There is a reason I don't take classes before nine unless I have to. Make your mate get me something to drink," Lydia said.

Stiles laughed and got up. He found the kettle and turned it on before finding Lydia's tea and her favorite mug, which had been hidden so that no one from the Moran Pack would grab it. He added the tea to the steeper that had been bought for her by Peter when he had found a Banshee one when he had been in LA for a deposition. It had been quite a fun time as Stiles had been back home, and he had gone with him. Stiles had been the one to find the mug as well. Also, Banshee themed. 

"And who is this?" one fo the male Betas asked.

"My wife, Lydia Martin," Jordan said. 

"And you are?"

"Deputy Jordan Parrish and this is Deputies Sean Wilcox and Matthew Roberts." 

"Ah, so you have several humans in the Pack?" Moran asked. 

"We do. Stiles and his father are the most active, the rest are spouses and close friends of other supernatural members," Derek said.

Moran looked at Lydia and then at Parrish.

"Ah, well, they are not human. Lydia is our Banshee, and Parrish is a Hellhound," Derek said.

"Hellhounds are just myths," Alice said with a sneer on her face.

"Actually, they are not. They just usually live around a Nemeton as they are the force needed to help keep the Supernatural world from being revealed to humans," Parrish said. He walked over and bumped Stiles out of the way. Stiles got cheeky and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Your Mate is very friendly," Betty said.

"Yes, he is. He and Lydia have been friends for a lot longer than I have known him, and he transfers that affection to her husband, despite the wish by his father that he does not kiss his deputy on the cheek when they are working. Though he will also sit in Derek's lap while there. He's taken quite well to being in a Pack. Though that could be because I gave him a primer on that when he was still pretty new to werewolves. He took it all to heart. He's taught the Betas more about Pack affection than Derek, and I could do."

"Where is your Alpha?" Moran asked.

"No clue. He's the one who set the time. It's not my place to question him," Stiles said. He dropped down into Peter's lap since Lydia had stolen his seat. 

Stiles saw Peter's nose wrinkle and knew that Scott's smell and his not showering after sex making him do that. Peter only looked like that when Peter did it. 

"Alpha Moran, my Alpha Scott McCall," Stiles said hen Scott finally appeared in the loft. Malia and a few other Betas were behind him. Stiles didn't like to remember most of their names, but at least one of them came over to him and Peer. Liam had finally gotten a good hold on his anger inside of him with help from Derek. It had been good for Liam, but it had also pushed him down the Pack hierarchy in Scott's eyes. 

Stiles tuned out most of the talking that was happening as he grabbed a notebook and started to write down the stuff he wanted Liam to learn about over the next semester of college for him. Liam was a good sponge of knowledge. He and Stiles texted daily. He had gotten into a good college, and his mom and stepdad were super happy about that, and Stiles figured that it was only because of him. Liam did well at learning when he was helped with it. 

When Stiles pulled out of his little side job, he found that only Moran and his second and third and the rest of the Hale Pack were gone. Stiles looked at Derek, who was sitting carefully on the other side of Lydia. It was actually the small sub-Pack that was left. The ones that followed Derek more than they followed anyone else.

"My father was a piece of shit," Moran said.

Peter actually inhaled whatever he was eating and had to cough it out. 

"Excuse me?" Derek asked.

"He put it into my daughter's head that she deserved a Hale and it's well known that Derek doesn't trust women, after the two rumors I've heard about the main two females you've had in your life, I can see it. Peter's quite happy with his human, and I can see why the human loves him. I was able to see that he wasn't reacting to anything that we were saying. Even when Scott yelled, he didn't even look up. Whenever Peter moved, though, he would surface a little."

"Yes, his ADHD can be good sometimes. Hyperfocus can also be horrible. He only does it when I am around and if we are researching something that needs to be handled, sometimes Derek. SO what exactly was the plan then?" Peter asked.

"You Pack and mine could be good friends, but I know that there are a lot of things that I need to handle. My father wasn't happy when I chose two women as my second and third. My Pack is a little closer to how your mother ran hers now. It's slow going. My daughter, though, was causing a lot of issues for my Pack. She thinks that Peter is her God-given right. When I offered it up to Alpha McCall, he looked shocked that anyone would want Peter. I mean, I knew exactly what he did for his sister."

"Scott's a newer type of Wolf. He cares little about how things are done. While a few ideas he has are good, the rest are not."

"You still pull no punches, huh, Sean?" Alice asked.

"Something like that, yes. So what was the point of this whole thing?" Derek asked.

"To show my daughter that she would not like it here. She already hates Beacon Hills and thinks that Peter would come and live with us."

"Hales live on Hale land," Peter said. He wrapped his arm around Stiles' stomach, pulling him up a little bit so that Stiles was fully paying attention.

It made Stiles freak out a little bit, but thankfully, he was good at hiding it. Ever since he had moved in with Derek and Peter, he had been acting like a full and proper boyfriend to Peter. They ate together and went out a few times. Hell, Stiles had been waking up curled into his arms or sprawled all over him. Peter was a werewolf, and Stiles knew that even if Derek and Peter were sharing a bed as they had a few times when the Pack stayed over, they ended up touching, but as Stiles sat there and tried not to want this more. He was failing. No, he was falling.

"Shush," Peter said into Stiles' ear before he nipped at the skin below it. 

"Your Pack isn't what I thought it would be."

"No, it's not, and we have our own issues, but it's not needed for someone else to step in."

"Not even our Emissary?" Moran asked.

Stiles paid attention fully now. Something was being discussed between the two Hales and Moran that Stiles wasn't understanding. He figured it was something that only a Born wolf would know. He looked at Derek next and watched his face. It wasn't until he thought about what he had been told about the Moran Emissary that Stiles understood.

"Maybe Stiles would like to meet with her," Peter offered.

"That would be great. She's staying with a dear friend on the edge of town."

Peter nodded. 

"Maybe your Aunt would like to come to town as well?" Derek asked.

Stiles knew right then that the Hales had set this up and that Stiles didn't care. The last time that a big bad had come through town, Scott had nearly got half of the Pack killed because he hadn't listened to Derek about needing to kill the creature. Scott wanted to rehabilitate it like he tried to do with everything else they came across. Peter had ended up hunting it down and killing it when Scott let it go. Just like Peter went out and killed everything that Scott let go, that wasn't worth a second chance. 

"I'll give auntie a call," Stiles said. 

Peter let go of him and pointed to the office, the small room that had been built into the loft so that Peter had somewhere secure to talk to clients if he needed it. The younger Pack members didn't believe in keeping things a secret, even if it was Peter's work. 

"Stiles?" Celeste asked when the call connected.

"I think that Scott's finally gone too far," Stiles said.

"I'm actually in San Francisco right now. I'll drive down. Who is there?"

"We have the Moran Pack visiting. Scott doesn't know that Peter and Derek plan to usurp him."

"I'll get there as soon as I can. I'll head to your father's house, and someone can show me to the Hale's loft." 

* * *

Stiles waited for his aunt on the porch of his dad's house. It didn't feel like home anymore, and that really scared him.

The SUV that pulled up had more than just his aunt in it, but Stiles ignored the men and women with her. There were probably at least two other vehicles in the area that also had Hunters in them. 

"Stiles, you look like you are ready to bolt," Celeste said as she got out of the SUV passenger seat. 

"I think I'm falling in love with someone," Stiles blurted out. He winced when he heard one of the guys in the SUV laugh a little. It was from Robbie, the asshole.

"Well, why don't we deal with that after we meet with the Hales and the Moran's. You know my idea on McCall staying the Alpha of Beacon Hills."

"No one, but Lydia, Derek, and Peter know that you are my aunt. They all know that I have one that I connected with when I got to GWU, but that's it. Not anything about who you are. I didn't want them to know. The Moran's don't know either, and it's just going to be us there. I think Moran will have himself and two and then the four of us."

"Seven, I'll bring in two of my most trusted Hunters." Celeste held out her arms, and Stiles jumped into them for a hug. It wasn't anything like hugging his mother, but sometimes, Stiles could imagine that his mother was hugging him through her for a few seconds. 

The ride to the loft was too short. Stiles had been dropped off at his house so that he didn't wreck. Peter had been worried about leaving him alone, but Stiles had told him it was better if the Hales were all there already. Cora wasn't around at the moment, so it was just the two of them. Cora had got a good opportunity at Berkeley, and she was working over the summer. 

"So what's going on? Did Moran finally get sick of his daughter pining after a man that she shouldn't even be thinking of?"

"Yes. Though Scott helped that by floating the thought that I was already with him."

"And that's why you are afraid you are falling in love. Peter Hale is a good man. He's not a righteous man, and I would have handled turning into an Alpha a hell of a lot different from the Argents, but what's in the past is in the past. So what do the Hales know about me?"

"Derek knows exactly who you are while I've just called you aunt Celeste around Peter and Lydia, and they know you are connected to a Hunter family."

"You've kept that I'm the head of a Gajos hunting family from them?"

"More like I didn't want to talk about?" Stiles said. 

"Gotcha. I get that. Your Pack hasn't had a lot of dealings with good Hunters outside of Chris Argent, and even he was horrible at the start. Let's go up and get this over with."

"There's another person in there," Robbie said.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I count one more heartbeat than there should be."

"Okay, you stay here. Robbie, with me," Stiles said.

"Sure. Gary, wait for my signal before bringing up Celeste."

Gary got out of the back seat and settled in beside Celeste leaning against the SUV hood. 

Stiles wasn't sure who he wanted to see in the loft, but seeing Chris Argent was at the bottom of his list. This could go really horribly. Chris' eyes went wide at the sight of Robbie. 

"I thought you were bringing your aunt?" Peter asked. His eyes didn't know that he knew who this was.

"Well, someone didn't text me that there was someone else here, so my aunt was a little worried."

"And your aunt knows werewolves?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia Martin, I would love to introduce you to my cousin, Robbie Gajos. He goes by Robbie because his mother was just as much of a sadist as mine, and he hates his first name."

"Gajos?" Peter asked as he sat up, and he looked at Chris and then Derek. "Nephew, you don't look shocked by Stiles' aunt's last name."

"Why would I be? He told me as soon as he found out. It was quite an interesting conversation as then Celeste wanted to talk to me."

"I'll tell Mom that it's safe." Robbie turned around and typed out something on his phone. "Gary is going to come up with her."

"Good. For those who don't know. Celeste Gajos is the head of the Gajos hunting family. They were mainly based in Poland and the area around there, but when the hole that the Argents left started to cause issues, she left one of her cousins in charge of Poland and came her to the US to take over. She's based out of New York but mainly stays near me at GWU to train me to take over when I am doing with college and in FBI training." 

"And you didn't know this, Peter?" Moran asked.

"Because I didn't want him to. We are still rather new, Moran. I don't tell every fucking secret to him."

"And you tell Derek?" Moran asked.

"I tell my Alpha," Stiles said. He paused after saying that because even though Scott was the Alpha, Stiles did look at Derek more for that. 

"And that is the crux of this," Celeste said as she entered the loft with Gary behind her. "Hales, Morans, thank you for allowing me in here."

"Of course, Celeste," Moran said, bowing his head. He looked at Stiles, and there was something akin to pride in those eyes. 

Stiles couldn't even guess what kind of test he had passed by just being related to her. He walked over to where Peter was now sitting on a couch. He stood in front of him, hesitant. Peter snagged his hand, though, and pulled him onto his lap. Derek settled onto the couch with them, and Lydia sat between the two Hales. The Morans were on the second couch, and that left two chairs for the four Hunters. Celeste waved Chris toward one, and she took the other, Robbie and Gary standing behind her chair. 

"So your Emissary can do the ritual needed to take the Alpha Spark from Scott McCall and plant it into who the Nemeton chooses?" Celeste asked. 

"Yes," Moran said. 

"When?"

"Any time. The needed potions and powders have been made before we even came up here. I lied to Alpha McCall about why I was coming, though my daughter does want Peter for his, I can tell that his eyes are very much settled in one direction."

"I have a question," Lydia said.

"Of course, Miss Martin."

"Your son is a werewolf?" Lydia asked.

"Yes. My husband is, as well. Robbie is like Derek and Peter, he is a born wolf."

"Yet, he's a Hunter?"

"The American branch of the Hunters was perverted through years of Gerard Argent and his father and mother making a mockery of it. The only time a Hunter takes his own life when they are turned is if they cannot control themselves. We make them kill themselves in a moment of lucidity. It works better for everyone if they are allowed to retain their dignity. I've only had to take the life of one of my Hunters. He developed a taste for blood after becoming a werewolf. He did go after murders and the like, but it was too much, and it was down to me or the FBI taking him out."

"Who needs to be at the ritual?" Stiles asked.

"Everyone that is considered a Pack member. Humans, as well. We will contain the erratic elements, and then we will start it. Tonight. I'll get my Hunters in place, Chris, are you going to stand with the Pack or with me?" Celeste asked.

"Pack. Derek deserves that."

Celeste nodded. She looked at Stiles. "Your mother would be proud of. Hopefully, with the Alpha Spark gone, Scott can become the friend and brother that he used to be." 

Stiles nodded his head. 

* * *

"You are hiding," Peter said as he slipped into their bedroom.

"I am not. I'm looking into the ritual that will be done in four hours," Stiles said.

"And you are doing it here instead of in the main room, where you normally do so you can spread out. Last time you took over every single surface in the living room area."

"I just wanted some quiet."

"Stiles," Peter said as he sat down on the bed. 

Stiles looked at the door to see that it was shut. He sighed and rolled onto his back so that he could look at Peter. Peter grabbed the books and put them into a safe spot. 

"You've been off since this morning."

"I think I got too good at thinking you were my boyfriend. We wanted to be a seamless kind of unit when it came to acting around the Morans, and it worked too well."

Peter reached out and only hesitated to touch until Stiles moved his head toward him. Peter laid down, cupping the side of Stiles' face and turning it toward him. "Do you not like it? Is there someone at school?"

"Hell no. I'm too focused on school when I am there. I don't even talk to my roommate all that often. Though I think he wants to move his girlfriend in and me out, he's not quite said it. Or he wants to move in with her and leave me alone. I have no clue."

"Do you have the money to live there alone?"

"And eat? No. I'll find a new roommate if he does. We are both on the lease. He has to provide a month's notice, and it has to be signed by me. The landlord has had too many issues with college students and that. So I'll find someone in that month, I hope. Especially with school starting up."

"And a Pack member?"

"No one else goes to school out there."

"No, Stiles. Me. My office has a satellite office in DC, and I can get my license there easily. I retook the one that allows me to work in pretty much any state. So that will be no issue there. We can see where this goes. You are not alone in thinking that we've gotten too good at this." Peter trailed his hand down Stiles' neck and down his body before pulling him closer, rolling him onto his side. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes," Stiles said.

Peter leaned in, brushing his lips over Stiles' with care. Stiles surged a little closer so that they could kiss better. It was better than any of the other kisses they had shared while getting used to each other. 

"We can try it while you are there and doing classes. When I get back from DC, I've been guaranteed a spot as a partner. I'll stay there while you finish college and then at the Academy. We can move slowly, and then when we are ready to fully live together in one bedroom, we can see about setting up the other room as an office. Cora is ready to step up and help with my role in the Pack. There are a few Morans who wouldn't mind staying from what Derek said."

"Stay?"

"It's sometimes done, Packs will let members go out. Kind of like a Rumspringa for them. They will help protect the Pack while Derek figures out who he wants for his second. I will keep my place as the hidden hand as you have taken to calling it. then we will move on and figure things out for when you get back."

"I'm not cut out for Emissary, I don't want to learn my magic, and I don't want to be relegated to that shit."

"No, never. I'm shocked the FBI is willing to give you your choice of placement."

"Well, there is a new unit of sorts, and I'll be covering California's leg of it with a team. It's just better since all of the shit happens here to have it be what's protected better. My Hunter training is helping me with FBI training as well. I should be able to pass all of the Academy with flying colors."

"Yes, your father is a proud peacock on that one. He tells everyone about how well you are doing at GWU. Top of your class. It's been quite entertaining. It's nice to see him happy about it, though." Peter moved, pushing Stiles down into the bed. He kissed him hard, and it didn't take long for Stiles to start to touch. He was happy about it. Pleased that everything was going well. He was glad he wasn't alone on this and that Peter felt the same draw. There was still time. This was all ending long before Scott thought it would, and that meant that Stiles could go back to school on time. He was pleased with that. 

"You can keep doing that," Stiles said when Peter stopped kissing him.

"I would love to, but Derek is on his way up here. I think that Celeste wants us out there early."

"You are taking me out to eat afterward. I'm going to be hungry as well, and I demand you feed me."

Peter laughed and nodded his head. He brushed his lips over Stiles' as the bedroom door opened. 

"Oh, thank God. Peter, let's go. Stiles, your aunt will take you with her. Lock the door when you have sex, please."

Stiles laughed at the look of disgust on Derek's face, but he was pleased that nothing big was going to be said about finding them making out. 

They had the evening to get through, an Alpha to depower, a Beta to power up, and a lot of angst to get through. Stiles felt like he could do it though with his Pack around him.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
